Episode 28 - A Talking Cat!?!
A Talking Cat!?! is a 2013 porno film (with all of the sex scenes removed) directed by softcore porn director, David DeCoteau (under the pseudonym Mary Anderson). Literally 30% of the movie's 83-minute run time is taken up by establishing shots, credits, and shots of the cat loafing or walking around. No, that is NOT a joke. Plot Cheese puffs threaten to cause armageddon. Notable characters *Duffy the Cat *Phil Barber *Susan *Chris Barber *Tina *Frannie *Trent Episode *James has stated that this is his personal favorite episode to date. *This has been stated on multiple occasions to be the episode where both hosts agreed they can pretty much make almost anything work for the show Grades James - Cheetos Damien - Fluff Highlights *Deleted sex scenes *Chris' fashion sense *Frannie is a psychic, apparently *Kristine DeBell's...interesting career *"Have her penis"...??? *The news article about Phil retiring (and subsequently--How will my face?) *Susan is a repeat customer of Evil Beautycorp *The most asinine cause-and-effect sentence ever *Eric Roberts says he drinks from the toilet *Aquaphobia rant *The program that recognizes all clothing in existence *It's book-light-compatible! *The Hummer angle from WCW *The bandage *"You can't cannonball when you're already in the pool." References *Burger King *The Best of 2013 episode *''My Stepbrother is a Vampire'' *''Mega Shark vs Giant Octopus'' *''Heroes of Wrestling'' *''Black Christmas'' *''Showgirls'' *''Birdemic'' *''Nutcracker in 3D'' *''The Last Airbender'' *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer'' *Maculley Culken *The Fantastic Four *Wayne Newton *Chuck E Cheese *Tom Carvel *''Dead or Alive'' *Styx *Three's Company *REO Speedwagon *''Garfield'' *''Saw'' *Greg Valentine *The Offspring *''Dropped D'' *Ultimate Warrior *''Good Morning Miss Bliss'' *''Double Dragon'' *TLC *''The Wicker Man'' *''Troll 2'' *Denny *Tara Reid *''Alone in the Dark'' *Little Tortilla Boy *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Meatballs'' *''Zardoz'' *WWE *''Clue'' *Triple H *Travelodge *Priceline Negotiator *''Catwoman'' *''Leave it to Beaver'' *''An Inconvenient Truth'' *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' *Phil Hartman *SNL *Sean Penn *''Looking Who's Talking Now'' *''Mr. Ed'' *''Captain Planet'' *The Tattoo Video *''The Room'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *The Who *Yani *Michael Bolton *Lauren Bacall *Humphrey Bogart *Dick Tracy *''Robin Hood: Men in Tights'' *Tom Jones *Lewis Black *''The Simpsons'' *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *Red Stripe *Greg Valentine *Audrey Hepburn *''Power Rangers'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Heroes of Wrestling'' *''Torque'' *''Citizen Kane'' *''Lord of the Rings'' *Bloodhound Gang *''Final Fantasy'' *''As Good As It Gets'' *''Chrono Trigger'' *Mountain Dew *Target *Goodwill *WCW *Kevin Nash *Randy Savage *Sid Vicious *Hulk Hogan *Lex Lugor *Sting *Vince Russo *Bischoff *Juventud Gurrera *Carmen Electra *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Othello'' *''Richard III'' *''Santa's Slay'' *''Transformers'' *''Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Dark of the Moon'' *Jake Roberts *''Bad Santa'' *The Miz *''Jack Frost'' *''Ecks vs Sever'' Tiradesverse tropes *Casio Keyboard - Literally every single background tune is a preset *Plot convenience **The characters all somehow get wherever Duffy intended each of them to despite Duffy not giving them anything remotely resembling specific directions **Susan knows where Phil's house is only because he randomly blurted out his address to her a day earlier for no reason whatsoever **An investor appeared out of nowhere to invest in Tina's program *Random sex scene - We never see a single one of them, but they happen, and in large amounts *This fucking scene - The scene where the cheese puffs meet their untimely demise on Susan's kitchen floor *Eric Roberts Paycheck - Eric Roberts as Duffy drunkenly slurs every single one of his lines *Established establishing - FIFTY-SEVEN OF THEM *Unrealistic Real Estate - Phil's gigantic mansion *Crimes Against Grammar - "I think she gets this stuff more than she lets on, I think." *Seinfeld Plot Hole - Why didn't Duffy just claw a message into a solid surface if he can only audibly talk to the other idiot characters one time each? Ending song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 27 - Santa's Slay Next Episode: Episode 29 - Bloodrayne Category:Episodes Category:Farvas Category:Independent films Category:Fantasy films Category:2013 films Category:Family films